Torn
by shenhai
Summary: Pan and Trunks meet up in one of the most unlikely of places. This rating will change to R later.
1. Torn chapter 1

Torn

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonballz or any of its characters. I wish I did but this is as close as it gets. 

Authors note: None of the ages are right. I apologize, but thats the only way my mind works with my imagination. Please if you will I love reviews. I don't want flames. Enjoy!

_Chapter 1 _

Trunks flew across the open sky from Capsule Corp. His mind was spinning. He had just got in a fight with Marron and he didn't even know if they were still dating. He grimly thought about it as the wind whipped his purple hair around his face. 

FLASHBACK

"You stupid arrogant pig!" Marron screamed in Trunk's face. " You blew me off at the movies so you could go spar with Goten. Oh the nerve. You did that last week and you never even apologized. You just said see ya later and took off. I can't believe I put up with you!"

" I have to spar, Marron. If I don't train I won't get better for the martial arts tournament next week. Please try to understand." He pleaded. 

" Why should I? You never understand anything I ever tell you about anyway. Maybe thats because you never listen. You are to busy gawking at Pan to even know that I'm talking. Hello, I am your girlfriend."

Ice hit trunk's blood like a surge of adrenaline. ' Did he really think about Pan like that?' He was so confused. Marron gave an angry growl. 

"Your thinking about her aren't you? You PIG!!!" An ashtray nearly missed Trunk's head. It shattered as it made contact with the white wall of his apartment that he had been sharing with Marron for the past four months. 

" I need some time to think." With that trunks turned his back to his fuming girlfriend and flew out the window. 


	2. Torn chapter 2

Torn 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Dragonballz characters or any other thing in this fic as far as places and  towns go. Thanks!

Authors note: I know something in this fic may not be right so please critics don't be hard on me. I can't know absolutely everything. Thanks!

Torn Chapter 2 

Trunks flew out over the ocean. He was headed for America and he wasn't turning back. He remembered to call his mom and tell her what he was doing. His first instinct was to go back to his home and work things out with Marron. But he knew that they weren't right for each other. It would never work. He was going to go stay at the Holiday Inn. America  seemed okay and he knew English. He was going  to miss everybody though. His mother especially. 

Flashback

RIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!

"I'll get it!" Bulma yelled to Bra upstairs. Vegeta was out sparring with Goku and knowing the whole routine they wouldn't be done till supper. Bulma raced to answer the phone.

"Hello?" She paused waiting to hear the answer. 

"Hi, mom. How are you?" It was trunks.

"Trunks! Hello. How's it doing over at your place. I don't hear Marron in the background are you guys okay?"

"Uhhh, mom. Marron and I are done with our relationship. We are moving on. I'm am going to America to live for a while. Don't worry about me. I'm staying somewhere safe and I will come and visit. I got to go I'll miss you. Tell Bra the same. And everyone else. Mom? Are you still there."

End of Flashback

He remembered that later he found out that she had fainted and when she came too Vegeta was poking her. And he remembered somewhere someone saying the death threat of, "If you poke me again monkey, I'll mess up your hair." Trunks chuckled to himself and shook his head. He continued to fly over the wide expanse of blue. He could already see the east coast of America. 

Authors note: so what did you think? I know I'm going slow but I'm writing every chance I get. By next week this time I hope to get at least two more chapters finished. 

Thanks to those who reviewed! It was awesome. Keep reviewing please! 


	3. Torn chapter 3

Torn Chapter 3 Disclaimer: I don't own anything important in this fic.  
  
Authors note: Please don't send flames at me! I'm can be extremely temperamental when it comes to people giving me a really hard time. I'm sorry for any incorrect things in this fic. I've decided to bump up the rating a little though don't expect a lemon until later chapters. LISTEN UP EVERYBODY I'VE GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!!! Someone is going around passing a petition saying that...(sobbing and choking).. that...(more crying.. hey this is big.).. that anime should be.... BAAAANNNNEEEEDDDDD!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Email me if you want the Anti petition to sign because if it gets banned this whole world that I base myself around will... (of course more sobbing..) will cease to exist. So please do justice and sign the anti- petition. THANK YOU!!! Okay sorry for the delay but that was important. Now to the story. I know haven't written in a long time but I've been really frustrated lately. Hey props to yoga. Now on to the story.  
  
Trunks landed on American soil extremely hungry. Who would guess that there weren't any restaurants on the ocean? He saw a sign a few miles back that said San Francisco. He had to get a taxi to get into the city so he wouldn't cause an uprising by just sorta landing in the middle of a crowd outa nowhere. The first thing he did was get a room in a large hotel called the Holiday Inn. It was a big sweet full of white fluffy stuff. The best thing about it was free room service. He dialed the number by the bed and waited for a waiter downstairs to pick up the phone. The shocked waiter listened as Trunks asked for eight large pizzas, two liters of pop, twenty- five hamburgers, four T-bone steaks, and twelve ice cream Sundays. His mouth watered as he waited for his food to arrive. He reached into his wallet and found he had 800 dollars. He would have to get a job if he was planning to stay in the expensive sweet and keep eating.  
  
Meanwhile back in Japan:  
  
"VEGETA!!!!!!" Bulma bellowed out the window. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU OBSESSIVE PSYCHO WOMAN!!" Vegeta bellowed back from outside, discontinuing his sparring with Goku. "GET.....IN.....HERE... NOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!! Vegeta swore if she yelled any louder her head would surely explode. He rolled his eyes and stomped towards the house. As soon as he opened the door his ears connected with the shrill wailing of his quite annoying wife. He covered his sensitive ears and walked into the kitchen. He had to shout to be heard over the raging chaos. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT WOMAN!!!!" He could easily be heard when she shut up in stunned silence. "My... my little... boy ... has left... left.. me.!" She erupted in her wailing that even Goku gave a confused look into the window. And he was about 80 yards away. Vegeta didn't really know what to do. He walked over and knelt by his woman and roughly (from lack of practice) pulled her into his arms. She immediately grabbed hold of him in a very abusive death grip. He was so tempted to scream at her for getting his training outfit soaked, but felt that now wasn't the time to say anything. For once Vegeta used his better judgement. (Who Knew.) Goku had already told Vegeta that he was going home to see if Gohan had told Pan. It was only eight- o- clock so he highly doubted that Pan would be out of bed.  
  
At pans house  
  
The only thing pan could remember about that morning was Gohan yelling as loud as he could up the stairs to wake pan up. Something about if you stayed in bed any longer he was forcing her to wear clothes that bra would be proud of. Lets just say that was the fastest pan has ever gotten out of bed. She tromped downstairs and ate like a starved elephant. Afterwards she noticed a lot of people at the house. One happened to be an over whelmed Marron. Marron and her had been friends for a while but for some unknown reason to Pan after she started dating Trunks she didn't like her that much. She started to get worried when she heard Marron sobbing about her Trunks being gone. Gone? Gone where? "Dad, what's going on?" "Well... Honey I know that you and Trunks were really good friends.." Goku broke of and stared at Gohan for help. "Oh my GOD! Trunks didn't die did he?!!!!" Her blood turned to ice. One of he best friends could be dead!! Marron started screeching at the thought of Trunks being dead and Chi-Chi had to run over to keep her from breaking anything. "No. Definitly not!" Gohan spoke up for the first time since he woke her up. "Your fathers right, dear. Trunks isn't dead, but he isn't hear. He went to America shortly after Marron and him had a fight. We don't know where he's at but he called Bulma two days ago. We didn't tell you because we wondered if he might show up. But it's been three days and no show. Are you okay honey?" Pan had been sitting staring at the bleached white wall. Her heart seemed not to want to beat. Trunks,.... Gone.? 


End file.
